


but innocence is gone (and what was right is wrong)

by stardustgirl



Series: with the darkness fed (i will be your scarecrow) [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (for once), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Depa dies earlier, Feelstember, Light Angst, Phoenix Nest Discord, Prompt Fill, idk if i'd tag it with fluff but it's not ALL angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Caleb had a hero, once.Prompt fill for "Hero" for Feelstember.





	but innocence is gone (and what was right is wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Referenced Death of Parental Figure

Caleb had a hero, once.

Anakin Skywalker. The Hero with No Fear. He watched every training holovid that existed of him, and begged Depa to help him perfect his Shien until it was just as good as Anakin’s.

He sparred with Ahsoka once. He wasn’t jealous of her, and never would be; Depa was the Master he needed and she would help him reach his full potential. He knew that. The Force knew that. Depa knew that.

Still, he would have liked to meet Anakin once before Depa died and everything else fell apart.

Because Kanan never had a hero.


End file.
